El Poder de la Nigromancia
El Poder de la Nigromancia fue un Fan-Fic de la Confederación Sigma creado por Lenixb el 26 de Febrero de 2017. Esta historia es canon, se encuentra finalizada y completada. Sinopsis Un rumor circula entre los confederados en el que se dice que los miembros imperiales pueden usar el poder de la nigromancia. ¿Será cierto? Capítulo 1: Un Matrimonio Extraño En una habitación decorada con cuadros y símbolos de otro tiempo, dormía un sujeto que no tenía ni la menor idea en qué se había metido, revolcándose de lado a lado en su cama, escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de la entrada principal, enojado y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, tenía la extraña sensación de haber cometido un error fatal, esos momentos en la vida donde él sabía que no existía escapatoria, mientras se sentaba por el lado izquierdo de su cama realizaba una inspección de su propio cuerpo, vio en una de sus frías manos metálicas un pequeño anillo en la mano derecha, aunque esto no fue motivo para mayor preocupación hizo lo que siempre hacía por las mañanas, ir al baño por un poco de agua para hidratar su aún humana garganta, pero cuando ya estaba algo más despierto, escuchó un estruendo terrible proveniente del frontis de la casa, con una notable muestra de preocupación, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la entrada. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal el ruido cada vez era más fácil de reconocer, se podían oír varias voces masculinas y en especial, la voz de una mujer que en apariencia guiaba a las otras, cuando por fin se encontró frente a frente con el origen de aquellos ruidos, los reconoció de inmediato, parados mirando como unos funcionarios imperiales trasladaban una cantidad importante de cajas estaban el Presidente Theris junto con el Prima Consiliarius y finalmente Aratto, consejero y miembro importante de Imperio, ellos eran personas conocidas por el Canciller así que no era extraño que estuvieran tan temprano, pero ante ellos una mujer de pelo rojo y vestida de manera extravagante vociferaba a los sujetos que en apariencia trabajan para ella, mirando aquel escenario el robótico sujeto comenzó a increpar fuertemente a la mujer que tenía en sus manos una lista donde usualmente ojeaba de vez en cuando, ella miró al sujeto y con la una excesiva naturalidad respondió “El anillo de matrimonio va en la mano izquierda, boludo” las palabras cayeron como si en ese preciso hubiera descubierto la cura del cáncer o si supiera que su muerte es en los próximos segundos, quedó congelado en ese mismo sin decir una sola palabra. Los importantes personajes que estaban en el lugar explicaron profundamente la situación al desdichado hombre, desde la presión de ellos en el universo de Ragnarok Online para casarse con esa mujer, luego que ella descubriera los importantes beneficios que podía obtener aprovechó la oportunidad para vender algunos artefactos de la época pre-imperial que guardaba en su residencia, el Canciller preguntó por qué diablos ella podía hacer eso, si se supone que su supuesta esposa no tenía semejante poder, en ese momento Theris explica las potestades del matrimonio confederado, donde básicamente existen bienes mancomunados, es decir, el pobre tipo estaba muy jodido, demasiado jodido. Así que en pocas palabras, ella tenía poder sobre todos sus objetos, bienes raíces y el peligroso dilema de la sucesión imperial, pero dejando eso de lado, amenazó a los funcionarios imperiales con iniciar procesos de revocación a cada uno de ellos si no volvían a sus puestos regulares, la pelirroja mujer insistía en que se quedaran pero fue inútil, dejaron las cajas devuelta en la casa y volvieron a sus tareas habituales como trabajar en Cancillería o en la Farmacias Aratto, la pintoresca escena de un ciborg discutiendo con una canciller aliada era bastante divertida para las autoridades confederadas, pero Julixan viendo un reloj en su muñeca se dio cuenta que tanta discusión y problemas matrimoniales ya era hora de iniciar una jornada laboral en el gobierno central, trató de avisar en una primera instancia al Canciller pero fue en vano, seguía inmerso en su discusión, hasta que Aratto interrumpe de golpe su larga discusión y hace énfasis que era hora de trabajar, al darse cuenta de la situación, entró nuevamente a su casa para terminar de alistarse y comer una barra de cereal, habló una última vez con su querida esposa advirtiéndole que no destruyera ni vendiera nada, pero que podía entrar con total libertad y ocupar las cosas de la residencia, ella pedía mayor explicaciones pero solo se dedicó a mandar insultos mientras el Canciller y el resto se iban a la sede del gobierno central a trabajar. Un millón de sesiones entre imperiales y confederados era mucho mejor que volver a su residencia, incluso si alguien viniera con una montaña de cartas para demandar a cada autoridad del gobierno era un regalo del cielo en comparación a la posible pesadilla que le esperaba, el Canciller se movía de un lado a otro, su inusual energía resultó extraña para el joven prima que preguntó la razón de su nuevo comportamiento a lo cual respondió “Cuando un hombre se casa, pierde su libertad para siempre, quizás qué clase de sortilegio está tramando ahora, si quieres Julixan puedo acompañarte hasta el fin de la jornada, pero no puedo llegar temprano a ese lugar, te lo pido por favor” viendo la desesperada situación aceptó la oferta para que el pobre Canciller lo acompañó durante todo el día en sus quehaceres, desde cuidar tulipanes hasta investigar casos policiales por la tarde con el joven Tulipán, pero era solo una manera de retrasar lo inevitable, volver a su casa y enfrentarse a esa mujer, cuando se despidió del Prima al anochecer, caminó lentamente a su hogar pensando detalladamente un plan para recuperar algo de su paz y tranquilidad, en algún lugar de sus anotaciones debía existir algún indicio para resolver esta situación o quizás era momento para iniciar una operación especial, una muestra del poder que podía desatar, pero en el corto plazo eso era una solución muy precipitada para llevarla a cabo. Delante de las puertas de su antejardín, podía ver las luces encendidas y algo de ruido, una nueva época iniciaba, ya quedaba atrás los tiempos de soledad y oscuridad… ¿Era un buen precio a pagar por algo tan preciado? Capítulo 2: Un presente del pasado Regresé a mi casa tras un largo día de trabajo, ya sabía más o menos a lo que me iba a enfrentar, pero para mí grata sorpresa no había destruido ningún artefacto de alguna época inmemorial, ni tampoco veía mayores cambios según lo que alcanzaba a recordar, apenas llego al comedor me doy cuenta que hay servido un plato de pollo a la crema, se veía bastante apetitoso, pero no podía ver a Chuli por ningún lado, sin embargo tenía demasiada hambre como para seguir buscándola así que me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer la aparentemente deliciosa comida, cada bocado me hacía pensar que si su personalidad fuera tan buena como su comida sería todo mucho más sencillo, cuando terminé de comer tomé la loza para dejarla descansar en el lavaplatos, llegado a este punto no podía evitar lo solitario que se había vuelto vivir en la confederación, en aquellos tiempos imperiales, las residencias de mis viejos camaradas estaban cercanas a la mía, era todo más pacífico y divertido, ahora aparte del trabajo y un par de planes malvados, no hay mucho que hacer o eso es lo que pensaba. Cuando pude darme cuenta que no tenía ninguna especie de ayudante en casa como en los viejos tiempos, la acción que acababa de realizar no tenía mayor sentido, di un profundo suspiro y subí a mi habitación donde pude ver un montón de las antiguas reliquias apiladas en un rincón, así que aquí fue donde terminaron metiendo todo, justo frente a mí había una especie de cuenco negro bastante grande, con una cara anaranjada y ojos azules, parecía una chuchería sin valor pero era un antiguo caldero de invocación utilizado para hacer sacrificios al Lulz, con eso en mente, tuve una pequeña iluminación para solucionar todos mis problemas de una sola vez, un ayudante, un guardián de confianza y alguien que mantuviera a Chuli lejos de mí. Necesitaba ir al Ministerio del Té y el Café para recolectar unos datos, antes de irme escribí una pequeña nota y la dejé en el comedor… quizás tampoco me molesta tanto su presencia, después de todo. Este lugar es un poco tenebroso de noche, solamente permanecen algunos guardias apostados en los extremos y los jóvenes sacerdotes encargados de cuidar el interior del edificio, la ventaja de ser un ciborg casi completo era la habilidad de inhibir el sueño por algunos días sin perder capacidad intelectual, lulzera o física, cuando me presenté delante de los guardias no hicieron problema alguno que llegara tan tarde al lugar, después de todo soy amigo del director y miembro del alto mando, caminé rápidamente hasta el interior del edificio y busqué el lugar donde habían guardado los tantísimos libros que se habían recuperado de la biblioteca imperial, llamé a casi todos los sacerdotes disponibles para que ayudaran en la búsqueda del libro “Vida, Poder y Renacimiento: La ciencia de vivir” escrito por nuestro amado fundador Dragón Azul, el más poderoso de todos los lulzeros que ha existido, existían aproximadamente 15 copias de aquel libro, pero hoy solo queda esta en nuestra posesión así que espero encontrarla. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado y cómo nos demoramos tanto en una habitación tan pequeña, pero una sacerdotisa encontró el libro al final de las estanterías así que dediqué todo el resto de la noche a leer aquella fuente de conocimiento, cuando pude ver los primeros rayos de sol pasar a través de la ventana, noté que era momento de continuar con el plan, según lo que pude leer, puedo crear vida gracias al poder de alto rango del lulz, pero éste no va a poder pensar por sí mismo, estará a la altura de un muerto viviente o una máquina cualquiera, pero no necesitaba algo así, pero habían dos lugares donde podía encontrar la respuesta: el Universo de Unreal y League of Legends. A primera hora de la mañana llamé a mis miembros de mi guardia de élite para que partieran hoy mismo a Runaterra para recopilar la información de algún maestro que acceda a enseñar parte de su sabiduría, ya sea por elocuencia, dinero o coerción, estoy prácticamente sujeto a la voluntad de alguien que no conozco, les dije que tenía un Yordle amigo que los ayudaría llegar a Piltover o Zaun, así que obedecieron al pie de la letra apenas corté. Con respecto a Unreal, ya tenía el conocimiento básico sobre los Hakus, pero necesitaba reafirmar la información que manejaba con respecto a los demonios internos, probablemente la pieza que faltaba en este intrincado rompecabezas se encontraba ahí, es solo cuestión de tiempo para alcanzar mi meta. Por último, usé parte de mi dinero para comprar un pequeño almacén en Puerto Thunder, ahora solo necesitaba trasladar todo lo necesario a ese lugar para preparar el lugar de invocación, así que cuando tuve que volver a trabajar usé a los miembros imperiales que trabajan en la Cancillería para cargar la gran cantidad de cosas que eran necesarias, lo bueno es que accedieron casi sin rechistar, ahora solo faltaba el visto bueno de mis heraldos y todo estaba listo. Cuando volví a mi casa era un maldito caos, había unos perros afeminados dando vuelta por la casa, marcas de pisadas, barros y mis estanterías estaban desordenadas, para no pensar en las millones de formas que existen de matar a una colorada, encerré mi robótica persona en la habitación de huéspedes y usé un poder del Lulz para sellar la pieza a cal y canto. Esperaba incansablemente los días la respuesta de alguno de mis heraldos, hasta que un par de semanas de seguir con el mismo sistema, recibí una llamada del centro cultural requiriendo mi presencia de inmediato, pedí las debidas disculpas en la Cancillería y fui rápidamente al Ministerio, sentado en el despacho del director se encontraba uno de mis heraldos junto con un viejo de larga barba y con unas gafas mecánicas, que apenas me vio dijo “¿Usted es el hombre que quiere crear otra aberración a los Dioses? Capítulo 3: La unión de todo Era algo bastante interesante volver a sentirme como un simple escriba que sólo escucha las palabras de su sabio maestro, este hombre de pésimo carácter y de duro semblante llamado Corin Reveck es un verdadero genio en lo que a tecmaturgia se refiere, aunque además de pagarle una cantidad de dinero abismal por sus servicios apenas accedió al trabajo dijo “solo estaré 1 semana en este lugar extraño, si no eres capaz de dominar este arte para esa fecha no sólo dejaré inconclusa vuestra enseñanza sino que además bloquearé toda posibilidad de que la utilices ¿está claro?” me gustan los desafíos así que acepté inmediatamente, tuve que usar mis poderes del lulz para no perder la concentración con cada clase que pasaba, por lo que podía entender la tecmaturgia es el límite de la tecnología y la magia, una mezcla entre mecanismos de relojería, electricidad y complejos sistemas de engranajes imbuidos con propiedades especiales, aunque resultaba muy tedioso estudiar con este hombre casi 12 horas diarias, el esfuerzo valió la pena; al séptimo día el maestro Corin inició la prueba para ver si mi entrenamiento había dado resultados: la meta era crear una pequeña criatura, de un tamaño no mayor al de un perro utilizando tecmaturgia, utilizando todo el conocimiento recopilado y almacenado en mi base de datos pude esculpir con mis manos mecánicas un pequeño robot muy parecido a un chihuahua que a mi orden de moverse, comenzó a agitar su robótica cola y moverse por la habitación, el hombre de prominente barba mostró una satisfactoria sonrisa y tras entregarme un pequeño engranaje dorado me dijo “Bienvenido al mundo de la Tecmaturgia, muchacho” el hombre se fue de la misma manera que llegó, cubierto de esa aura de experiencia y misterio. Gracias a él ya podía avanzar con mi plan, pero antes quería corroborar un solo punto, sin que el maestro se diera cuenta, en el proceso de manufactura doté de inteligencia a este can ordené que hablara la orden estándar y de su mecánica boca se oyó “¿Qué desea, amo? Apenas oí esas palabras lo comprimí utilizando fuerza lulzera acabando así con su efímera vida, estaba listo para desafíos mayores. Tenía la fuerza del lulz que daría un cuerpo a mi creación, la tecmaturgia que entregaría el don de la inteligencia, pero todavía necesitaba algo muy importante, quería que mi creación estuviera lo más cercano al concepto de vida, para esto revisé la infinitud de documentos que Theris amablemente me hizo llegar en más de ocasión, encontré el concepto de Óplo en ellos y recordé que necesitaría a un sujeto que trabajara en investigación y desarrollo dentro de la Confederación Sigma, haciendo memoria el señor Lian Grandón trabajaba en este rubro, este sujeto era un personaje notable dentro del Universo de League of Legends, nunca he escuchado nada negativo sobre su labor profesional, así que en un día de trabajo normal en la Cancillería dije a mis subordinados que iría a este departamento dentro de la confederación así que seguía contando como trabajo gubernamental, tuve que utilizar la información del mapeo que busqué a través de mi retina robótica y finalmente logré llegar, estaba delante del Consejo preguntando donde estaba el estimado Consejero, un amable funcionario respondió que hoy era mi día de suerte, generalmente Lian no se encontraba en el edificio, pero justo hoy vino a trabajar así que estaba en su oficina, terminó su descripción “su oficina está al fondo a la derecha, no tiene pérdida” caminé rápidamente para hablar con el sujeto, cuando me vio se notaba que no se acordaba de mi nombre, pero me presenté brevemente para que recordara mi persona, cuando supo quién era comenzó a hablarme con cierta naturalidad, como tenía prisa fui directo al grano y dije “necesito una Óplo muy especial y me dijeron que TÚ eres el hombre” soltó una leve carcajada y luego escribió en un pequeño papel que dejó justo en frente de mi vista, hace tiempo que no veía una cifra con tantos ceros, aun así tuve que aceptar e incluso mejoré la oferta “si la tienes en menos de una semana, te pago un extra por velocidad” aunque me parecía raro que aceptara la oferta sin antes saber de qué se trata pasé a explicarle lo que necesitaba, cuando terminé de hablar él se limitó a decir “considéralo hecho”, antes de retirarme, pregunté sobre la razón de por qué aceptó sin antes saber el trabajo, a lo que respondió “Soy lo suficientemente bueno para hacer cualquier cosa, no importa lo difícil que sea” confíe a ese hombre la parte más importante de mi futura creación, espero no equivocarme. Llegué a mi residencia y ordené transferir los fondos a la cuenta de Lian Grandón a la brevedad, imaginé que con ese gesto ya había comenzado a trabajar. Eso espero. Fue sorprendente la rapidez con que terminé el encargo, exactamente se demoró 6 días y 12 horas, llamó para que fuera a buscar el trabajo al edificio del Consejo, cuando llegué había un subalterno de Lian esperando en la entrada con una caja, que al entregármela dijo “El consejo envía saludos” ante tales palabras solo pude responder “qué amable de su parte este pequeño detalle”, ya tenía la última pieza del rompecabezas, un corazón para mi creación, un intrincado mecanismo que puede ser considerado una Óplo y una muy especial. Solo faltaba fecha y hora para continuar con mi proyecto. Estaba todo listo. Un día viernes tomé día libre del trabajo en el Gobierno, ordené a mis hombres traer las últimas piezas de fabricación y preparé el Caldero de sacrificios, cuando llegó la noche, cerca de la medianoche dispuse a afinar los últimos detalles. Con el poder del lulz y usando requerimientos que tenía guardados comencé a esculpir el cuerpo de mi creación, estaba hecha de una aleación de Lulzonita, un poco de Tarydium y platino para hacerlo increíblemente resistente, su cuerpo recordaba mucho a Oriana de League of Legends. Con el Óplo de Lian que tenía una forma de corazón humano hecho de materiales que no alcanzo a entender, fue introducido en el pecho de aquel cuerpo, pero aún faltaban dos elementos más. Con la tecmaturgia cree un complejo mecanismo eléctrico-mecánico muy parecido a un cerebro que fuera la base de su inteligencia, fue puesto al interior de su cabeza, pero todavía faltaba la llama, la chispa que encendiera la vida. Era una estatua, un cuerpo inerte que necesitaba la llamada de la vida. Este era el paso más difícil, usando mis poderes lulzeros a máxima capacidad invoqué la presencia de la Diosa del Lulz, la todopoderosa señora pedía notables sacrificios para crear el milagro de la creación, arranqué mi brazo derecho de cuajo, mi ojo robótico que tanto me había servido estos últimos días, pero la Diosa aún quería más, así que entregué además parte de la coraza que protegía mi cerebro, algo que en el pasado era mi pelo, la Diosa por fin accedió a entregar su divina providencia, usó mi cuerpo como catalizador para entregar su energía… Justo cuando la energía comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo e inundaba el pequeño almacén, vi muy cerca una cabellera roja y una mirada asustada… antes de que reaccionara… algo… pasó. Capítulo 4: Un accidentado nacimiento El sonido que escuché provenía de un grupo de cajas apiladas, en ese lugar se encontraba Chuli quien tras ver el poder de la Diosa emitió un grito de terror y a la vez movió las cajas provocando su ruidosa caída, en ese mismo momento perdí la concentración y el rayo de energía comenzó a salirse de control, finalmente terminaría por rebotar en la entrometida pelirroja, quien sin saber qué pasaba recibió el impacto directo de aquella energía desconocida, cayó al suelo inconsciente luego que la Diosa tomara parte de su energía, las auras de poder eran incluso visibles, una mezcla entre rojo, azul y ébano se encontraban girando alrededor del caldero, se mezclaron entre ellas y entraron de golpe dentro del cuerpo inerte, pareciese que la entidad comenzaba a moverse descontroladamente, pero en un momento mirándome con unos inexpresivos ojos verde esmeralda lanzó una espiral de poder hacia mí, sentía como arrebataba una parte de mi persona, pensaba que yo no tenía alma, pero esto fue lo más parecido a que alguien arrancara un pedazo de mi a la fuerza, pero la Diosa del lulz es extraña, pues comencé a sentir un dolor increíble en mi brazo faltante y ojo, cavidades que ahora estaban vacías comenzó a crecer nuevamente las partes, como si fuera un milagro de la nigromancia, el Lulz devolvía a mi persona un brazo y un ojo, pero sentía la terrible sensación que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante a cambio de este favor de los dioses… o maldición. Apenas era capaz de mantenerme de pie, aún estaba conectado a ese ser a través de un espiral de poder, por algún motivo aquel ser convocó una espada elemental en su mano izquierda y cortó el espiral de golpe, pero de aquel choque de poderes surgió una entidad espectral, era muy parecido al ser creado, pero tenía su aura era mucho más difusa y también tenía una espada aunque blandida desde la mano derecha, pensé que ambas criaturas tendrían una lucha espectacular, el primer choque de espada hizo que cayera al suelo y mirara el resto del combate desde el suelo; el escenario se volvió notablemente perturbador de un momento a otro, en vez de una lucha de espadas tradicional, el ser robótico comenzó a literalmente ingerir a esa criatura espectral, se abrieron unas gigantescas fauces de lulz puro que eran mucho más grandes que su propia cabeza, mordisqueó lentamente a ese intento de fantasma, ella se intentaba defender como podía, pero de un solo bocado comió su espada y tras acercarse de un salto furtivo, engulló el restante cuerpo del pobre espectro, tras finalizar la batalla miró fijamente hacia donde estaba, extendió su mano izquierda con poder lulzero y arrancó una esencia azulada de mi cuerpo, introduciéndolo en su pecho, luego continuo al lugar donde estaba inconsciente Chuli y repitió el proceso, pero esta vez la esencia era de color rojo y fue introducida en su cabeza. En un momento se quedó quieta y cayó de rodillas. Solo podía preguntarme ¿Qué clase de criatura del averno había invocado? Era la primera vez que abría mis ojos, vi a dos sacos de carne en el suelo de un lugar sombrío y lleno de cajas, utensilios y un caldero, tan pronto como supe que mi creador era el narrador de esta historia, no pude contener la indignación ¡Soy el epitome de la creación, la perfección lograda a través del poder puro, merezco, ¡no! Estoy obligada a ser la protagonista desde este punto! Así que dejando eso bien en claro, voy a proceder a cambiar el estilo narrativo por uno que acomode mejor a mis gustos Ser creado: *mirando al hombre casi inconsciente en el suelo* Tu debes ser mi creador, humano Lenix: *casi sin fuerzas para hablar* ¡Tú deberías ser obediente! ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud? Ser creado: Eres una forma de existencia inferior pero… *revisa su cuerpo* Parece que estoy vinculada de alguna forma a ti, qué decepción Lenix: Espera… esta actitud me es muy familiar… *mira alrededor y ve a Chuli* ahora entiendo lo que salió mal Ser creado: ¡Es imposible que algo saliera mal! Soy perfecta Lenix: Temo que estás equivocada, deberías ser totalmente obediente… además tomaste algo más de mí que solo una copia de mi poder Ser creado: Eso no es un desperfecto, es una valiosa ventaja ¿Por qué estaría bajo las órdenes de una criatura como vos? Es inaudito Lenix: *ve que incluso algunos trozos de metal actúan como cabello* dejando eso de lado, tu cuerpo e intelecto son de una calidad increíble… lástima de tu personalidad Ser creado: *suspirando* No sé cómo acabo de hacer esto, pero siento cierto aprecio por la forma de vida inferior que logró traer a un ser como yo al mundo Lenix: *refunfuñando y dando un largo suspiro* Dejando de lado tu pésima personalidad, creo que necesitas un nombre Ser creado: Un… ¿nombre? Lenix: Sí y tengo el nombre perfecto para ti: Asistente Lulzero Multivalente Automático, A.L.M.A. Alma: ¿A.L.M.A? Suena bien, me gusta, no eres tan inútil como pareces *su pelo metálico comienza a moverse de forma errática* Creo que el otro saco de carne sigue vivo Del fondo, cerca del montón de cajas, Chuli comienza a levantarse luego de estar tanto tiempo desmayada. Chuli: *con un pequeño dolor de cabeza* ¿Pero qué mierda acaba de pasar? La puta que me parió Alma: *un poco sorprendida* ¡oh! Es una mujer muy… refinada por lo visto Chuli y ¿vos quien carajo sos? Alma: *analizándola con uno de sus ojos* Yare yare, tal parece que tampoco puedo hacerle daño a esta mujer, pero por alguna razón me cae muy bien, sabe expresarse Lenix: Te presento a Alma, mi asistente de combate multiuso que cree usando poderes raros, pero como me interrumpiste terminó así, altanera e hija de puta Alma: Gracias por la breve presentación, “Maestro” Chuli: ah re, parece resimpática Alma: Usted lo es más, “Maestra” Ya no es necesario seguir con este estilo narrativo, mejor pasamos a algo mucho más importante, hasta el momento no deben tener mucha idea de cómo soy realmente, según lo que puedo ver, soy una especie de androide femenino de aproximadamente 1,68 metros, desde mi cabeza salen unos cables que imitan el pelo humano y llegan hasta mi cintura, parece que están reforzados porque de otro modo sería un gran error de diseño, hacia abajo este tipo solo copió y pegó el modelo de Oriana, ¡qué original! Siento de alguna manera que debería usar alguna especie de armadura, a modo de ropa, pero eso es solo si tienen problemas con la desnudez robótica, también este hombre fue bastante persistente con respecto a mi busto… la manufactura de éste es algo perturbador por su detalle, tendré que preguntar más adelante por la razón de este “detalle” sobre mi diseño, es bastante innecesario a la hora de pelear, incluso podría resultar molesto en algunas circunstancias… debe ser un accesorio estético, pérfidos humanos. Recuperé el poder de la narración, luego de ver que la invocación puede ser considerada un éxito parcial, volví a mi residencia junto con Chuli y Alma para ver qué con respecto a la vestimenta de Alma, se ve bastante mal que ande por la vida desnuda, incluso para ser un robot, eso es importante, Chuli tiene algunas ideas… siento que esto solo está comenzando… Especial 1: Hasta un robot debe vestirse a la moda Había consumido tanto poder invocando a Alma que solo quería dormir profundamente, ahora era mucho más humano y menos máquina que antes, sentía la debilidad de la carne fluyendo por mis nuevas venas, así que confiando la responsabilidad de vestir a la nueva integrante de esta casa a Chuli, dispuse ir a mi habitación, despojarme de mis hábitos habituales y cambiarlos por un suave pijama para dormir, acosté mi cuerpo sobre una cama que parecía unas cinco veces más acogedora de lo normal y dormí plácidamente, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Apenas abrí los ojos, sentí una música como el vídeo de alguna parodia de Remove Kebab, eso solo podía significar una cosa, así que procedí a tomar un vaso de agua, vestirme más o menos decente y bajar esperando no llevarme una sorpresa muy grande, como es obvio que iba a equivocarme pude ver una escena un tanto graciosa: Una androide de combate bailando danza árabe con el atuendo y todo, obviamente junto a ella se encontraba la persona que había inducido tal comportamiento, mi gran dilema era a quien empezar a putear primero, así que me fui por la colorada “!Como carajo se te ocurre enseñarle a bailar a una jodida androide de batalla, por la puta que me pario, pensé que la ibas a vestir decente, no como kebab!” hice una pequeña pausa y seguí con Alma “Ese comportamiento no es comprensible para una robot como tú, vuelve a la sala de estar mientras llamo a alguien que pueda solucionar esto” después de esto, tuve una larga discusión con Chuli sobre por qué es malo enseñarle a bailar a un posible androide maníaco-homicida, aunque no creo que haya entendido, parece que comprendió algo la idea de fondo, con eso bastaba por ahora, así que busqué el libro donde tenía mis contactos y llamé a una modista, un forjador de armaduras ligeras y un diseñador para que vinieran a la brevedad mientras esto ocurría Alma no encontró nada mejor que intentar disparar proyectiles lulzeros a los gatos del vecindario. Realmente llegaron rápido, parece que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para llegar tan temprano, hice pasar a los tres personajes para explicarles más o menos lo que necesitaba, para el modista necesitaba un atuendo civil tanto formal como casual del material más resistente que exista para la androide femenina que estaba en la sala, apenas nombré para quien era toda la ropa se dispusieron a llenarla con cintas de medir, alfileres y otros materiales propio de su oficio, cuando la modista terminó y me dio unos modelos bastante buenos, se retiró a disponerse a trabajar, como es usual, siempre pago una prima extra por velocidad así que se fue rauda a terminar su menester. Era el turno del forjador de armaduras, expliqué que necesitaba una armadura ligera más flexible que resistente para tener la suficiente agilidad para defenderme en mis labores diarias de Canciller y de cualquier amenaza externa, en esta ocasión ella eligió su propio atuendo, por lo que oí escogió una especie de vestido blindado junto con un abrigo delgado imbuido con alguna gema que evite magia de bajo nivel, en tonalidades negro, gris y rojo, como una conjunción de los colores imperiales y confederados, de paso señalé que la espalda del abrigo debía tener el símbolo de la confederación, después de todo era una guardaespaldas de una autoridad y tenía que reconocerse como tal, de la misma manera que la modista, este hombre se retiró a trabajar. Para el diseñador tenía una tarea muy particular, necesito que fabrique estos diseños que tengo aquí, el hombre los miró y dijo “¿es esto en serio?” a lo que respondí que iba totalmente en serio, necesitaba un traje de maid francesa, japonesa, de sacerdotisa del lulz, occidental y asiática, además de un set neko y otro de dragón, por si acaso. El hombre algo confundido solo asintió con la cabeza no sin antes preguntar “¿es totalmente necesario que esto sea hecho a la brevedad” lo miré seriamente y dije “la confederación entera depende de vuestro excelentísimo trabajo, el lulz no trabaja solo” Tarde me di cuenta cuando vi a Chuli observando la situación desde lejos, no sé si fue obra de algún poder o solo tiene buena puntería, pero la mayoría de las puteadas y objetos contundentes que arrojó dieron en el blanco, así que escapé a la Cancillería, otra vez. Especial 2: La consulta del Dr. Krvax Luego del altercado con las ropas, pasaron unas semanas para que todo estuviera listo pero aun así faltaba un detalle muy importante, ya estaba vestida pero era necesario saber qué era, qué hacía y cuál es su límite, para eso necesitaba un doctor, no obstante desde que vine a Yggdrasil no conozco a ninguno, aunque hay una persona que cumple con esos requisitos y tiene una tienda que usando un poco la imaginación podríamos llamar una consulta médica, todavía era una hora decente para ir a molestarlo, así que llamé a Alma y Chuli para visitar al Doctor Krvax. Este extraño sujeto tenía una bonita casa en un sector acomodado de la ciudad, apenas llegué al frontis de su casa procedí a llamarlo de la única manera que conozco. Lenix: OYE KABRA Y LA CONCHETUMADRE ABRE LA CAGÁ DE PUERTA QUE ESTAMOS ESPERÁNDOTE Krvax: *Abre la puerta de su casa* No me digai Kabra hueón, ya te dije que no me llamo así, aparte ¿a qué hueá viniste ahora? Lenix: Necesito que hagas un chequeo médico a Alma Krvax: Pero hueón, yo soy doctor pero no de esos Lenix: Haber, haber, haber… ¿eres doctor? Krvax: Si Lenix: Entonces eres 100% 100tifiko, caso contrario te pediría que arreglaras mi pc Krvax: *tragándose su orgullo* Bueno hueón, pasemos a mi lugar de trabajo Lenix, Chuli y Alma se dirigen al lugar donde Krvax hace su magia suculenta y en ocasiones, algo deforme. Krvax: *poniéndose unos guantes de látex* ¿A quién quieres que chequee? Lenix: Alma, preséntate Alma: Buen Día Humano, mis maestros necesitan saber información básica de mí, según lo que dicen ellos eres el indicado Chuli: Krva que sea rápido boludo, tengo que llevarla a danza en unas horas Lenix: Ya hablamos sobre el tema de la danza, Chuli Chuli: Oblígame Lenix: *suspirando* Está bien, vamos a lo importante, ocupa alguno de tus instrumentos 100tifikos para hacer esas cosas del diablo Krvax: pueden sentarse por ese lado *indica unos sillones en el fondo de la habitación* mientras uso los detectores de poder Lenix y Chuli se sientan en el fondo de la habitación mirando lo que pasa con Krvax y Alma. Krvax: *buscando un lulzometro entre sus herramientas y encendiéndolo* Primero estableceremos que clase de poder lulzero posees, para esta prueba necesito que intentes golpear la diana que tengo un poco más allá *apunta hacia una diana que queda frente a él* imagina pequeños fragmentos y lánzalos a ese lugar Alma: Eso es muy fácil La androide comienza a mover sus manos al tiempo que sus ojos brillan en un tono rojizo arrojando pequeñas esferas a la diana, generando unos pequeños rasguños. Krvax: *Leyendo las mediciones de la máquina* Según el lulzometro posees el poder de un clase acólito, por lo tanto podrías usar la exploración concentrada, invocación y uno con la sombra Alma: ¿A qué se refiere con uno con la sombra? Krvax: Si logras imaginar que eres más ligera que el aire o te envuelve un halo de oscuridad, podrías pasar desapercibida Alma: *Cierra sus ojos y desaparece ante la vista de todos* ¿Así? Krvax: *Algo asombrado por la rapidez con la cual aprende* Exactamente, deberías ser capaz de volverte visible otra vez pensando en lo contrario Alma: *vuelve a su estado normal* Son facultades muy interesantes, los humanos tenéis poderes muy divertidos Krvax: Linux, ¿quieres que revise algo más? Lenix: *sentado en el sillón* Intenta averiguar si tiene algo de poder espiritual, recuerdo que estabas trabajando en un aparato experimental para intentar lograr una medición Krvax: Pero es solo una beta… puede funcionar o explotar y dejar la cagá Lenix: Si pasa algo mándale la cuenta a Klesk Krvax: Si lo dices así *desde el fondo de una caja de herramientas saca una especie de contador geiger con esteroides* veamos, quédate quieta porque esta cosa es experimental Alma: Cómo sea *se mantiene estática en un lugar* Krvax: Veamos si funciona *presiona unos botones y el aparato comienza a emitir ruidos extraños como si estuviera a punto de explotar* Esta… ¡Está funcionando! Falta poco *los ruidos terminan y muestra una pantalla de color azul* Dice que puede manejar HB 2,3 y 6 Lenix: ¿Qué carajo significa eso? Chuli: Hablá bien mogólico Krvax: Los hueones pesaos, significa que puede usar Hakus Básicos, siendo éstos el 2, 3 y 6 Alma: Si se puede preguntar ¿en qué consisten esos poderes? Krvax: Vamos a ver *saca un manual gigante y busca una página* sería Una Pequeña Bola de energía llega al oponente, Causándole un daño mínimo, El usuario envía una serie de bolas de energía con poco poder espiritual, Envía una piedra de pequeño tamaño con energía espiritual, siguiendo el orden establecido sería esto Alma: Si puedo usar la misma diana como objetivo, quisiera intentarlo Krvax: Adelante Alma se concentra y sus ojos brillan en tonos azulados, generando una pequeña bola de energía que va dirigida hacia la diana, rompiéndola. Krvax: Los poderes espirituales no son tan pencas como pensaba Lenix: Yo te pago la diana kabra, si es que hueveas por eso Krvax: No te hagai problema, si total estaba revieja la hueá Lenix: Alma, si quieres probar los poderes que quedan, dispárame a mí Alma: ¿Seguro, Maestro? ¿No piensa que puedo matarlo? Lenix: Si te creería capaz de matar a alguien, le pediría a Chuli que actuara de blanco Chuli: *pega un puntapié a lenix* Hijo de puta… Lenix: *aguantando el golpe de chuli y parándose completamente* Utiliza vuestros poderes, pequeña androide Alma: Será un placer, maestro La androide se concentra de la misma manera, pero esta vez envía una serie de pequeñas bolas como si se tratase de una metralleta y luego envía una piedra imbuida de poder espiritual al Canciller, éste mira a su guardaespaldas con una sonrisa burlona mientras levanta una barrera de poder lulzero que absorbe todos los impactos provocados, justo en ese momento cae al suelo presa de un terrible dolor, mientras un aura rojo sangre envuelve su cuerpo, Chuli quien estaba al lado trata de ayudarlo, pero al tocarlo el fenómeno comienza a afectarla, Alma intenta acercarse pero no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando esa aura entra a su cuerpo, como en el momento de la invocación. Lenix: Otra vez… es como si me arrancara algo del interior Chuli: returbio esto, siento un dolor de la puta madre en el pecho Alma: *cae de rodillas* Se siente muy cálido… parece que escucho a alguien… Belona: *en la cabeza de Alma* ¡Lucha! ¡Destruye! ¡Vence a tus enemigos! ¡La gloria es eterna! Alma: ¿Quién… eres? Belona: Soy la fuerza que necesitas, hija de Roma, utiliza mi conocimiento y gallardía para restaurar lo que consideres preciado, ¡SEMPER INVICTA! Alma: ¿Poder? No puedo rechazar una oferta tan generosa Belona: Mi poder es vasto y preciado, solo recordad las viejas costumbres: se leal, se honesta, se poderosa y… ¡se invencible! *la voz se difumina en su cerebro* Alma: *hablando normalmente* eso fue extremadamente extraño Lenix: Ya no quiero tener que saber más sobre magia lulzera o hakus, vamos a casa antes de que otro ente demoníaco tenga la idea de aparecer Chuli: Es raro estar de acuerdo con vos, pero tenes razón, este lugar ya da miedo Krvax: Oye hueón, esto no fue fácil, págame Lenix: No te preocupis hueón, transferí una buena cantidad de crecos mientras estuve sentado en el sillón Krvax: Más te vale y si es así, que te vaya bien Chuli: Alma ¿querés helado? Alma: ¿qué es helado? Chuli: seguime, ¿Lenix vos querés también? Lenix: Bueno Los tres se dirigen a comprar helado mientras Krvax se retira a jugar Zelda.